My invention is within the general class of mechanisms that raise part or all of a land vehicle off the ground. Specifically, my invention is a jack stand that uses the driving force of a vehicle to raise part of the vehicle. The closest prior art of which I am aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,070 and the reference cited therein.